The Things I learned
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Tony and Ziva have just started dating and are learning those little things about each other that make them who they are. Set in first person switching between Tony and Ziva. Rated M just to be safe and it's a little dark, not too much though. Requests of what you want to see are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello readers, welcome to my newest story. This is about the things that Tony and Ziva learn about each other as they begin dating. Obviously this is AU, and I promise the story is better then this intro I just wrote it really fast, the bell just rang.**

**Rated M because it gets a little steamy, no pun intended, and it get a little dark.**

* * *

She likes the shower _hot._

Like, burn your skin off hot.

We were cuddling on the couch one night after a dinner consisting of cheesy pizza and cold beer.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated as the credits of the movie we were watching began rolling across the screen. "You want to join me?"

"Of course," so maybe I sounded a little to egger. Every time I had proposed this in the past, granted we had only been dating for about a week at this point, she had declined.

_A shower is where one gets clean, not _more_ dirty, yes?_ I couldn't help but giggle like a horny teenager when she had said this.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to clean up first." She nodded and stood up.

"Don't be to long or I might start without you." Damn that woman. How I had managed to resist her for eight years is beyond me.

I quickly stuffed the pizza box in the trash and tossed the empty beer bottle in recycling before beginning on the buttons of my work shirt. I was halfway undressed by the time I reached the bathroom. I was in the shower before my belt buckle even hit the tiled floor with a loud _clang._

"Took you long enough," Ziva scoffed as she turned to face me, wet hair framing her face and skin glistening even more then usual.

"Sorry if I was trying to keep _your_ house clean." The water had barely hit my hand as I wrapped it around her waist, but it was enough to send me reeling back in pain.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"How can you stand that?" I gasped, clutching my injured hand.

"What the water?" Her eyes suddenly turned playful at my obvious tenderness. "Is the water to hot for big strong Tony DiNozzo," she mocked as she slowly stepped backwards and let the steamy pellets bounce off her skin.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it," I tried to defend, but made no move to join her.

"Fine, but just this once." She turned and adjusted the handle. I could see the steam dissipate within seconds of her doing so. "Better?"

"Much," I agreed, stepping forward and sliding my hands across her slick skin. She welcomed the kiss I pressed to her lips and turned so she was pinned between the tiled wall and me.

"Someone's a little anxious," I joked, licking the drops of water off her jaw.

"Yes, well, someone was complaining about the temperature," she shot back, her voice to calm to be threatening. I paused to look down at her, her peaceful expression with lidded eyes and head leaning back against the wall, opening up her delicious neck to my wanting.

"Mmm," she hummed as I kissed the hollow of her throat. I smiled against her skin and moved to nip at her collarbone. She groaned again and pulled my hair hard enough to force my face to be level with hers.

"You were correct when you said I was anxious," she whispered, her eyes still half-closed and unseeing. I smirked and hiked her legs up so she was braced on my hips, my lips almost never leaving her warm yet goose bump covered flesh.

This is why my showers were usually cold.

{{NCIS}}

"What makes you like your showers so hot?" I asked as we lay in bed later. Her head was resting on my chest, fingers gently pulling at the hairs on my neck, something that I was growing quite fond of.

Her movements suddenly stopped and her body tensed. I should have known not to pry, but then again, we were lying in bed together, naked. This was what we did now. I don't know what had happened last week that had made us suddenly want to pour our hearts out to each other, but it happened and here we were.

"It happened in So- Somalia," she choked out, and my arm instinctively tightened around her. "They used to give me ice baths. It felt good on my other wounds, at first, but they would leave me there for hours. Once I got back I never wanted to feel that cold again."

"You'll always be warm when I'm around, and I promise never to complain about your hot showers again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: you guys are lucky I didn't feel like doing history homework, but don't expect daily updates, though I am about to go on break.**

**And thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites, they make me happy :)**

* * *

He talks to his fish.

And not just, 'hi, buddy, how are you.' He asks the thing for advice and pretends that it is talking back.

_Don't give me the fish eye_, is his favorite.

It is actually kind of cute.

I was sitting on the couch one night waiting for him since he had stopped on the way from work to get take out. We had yet to tell Gibbs about the _advancement_ in our relationship so we were still taking separate cars.

"Hey, Ziva, I got pizza," he calls, even though I am only a couple of feet away.

"Meet lovers?"

"Of course." He slides it onto the coffee table and bends to kiss me hello before heading back to the door to hang up his jacket.

"Hi, Kate. How was your day today?" I roll my eyes and grab a slice of pizza.

"Can you grab drinks?" I ask before taking a bite and beginning my struggle of trying to separate the still warm cheese from the rest of the pizza.

"Sure," he answered, then in a more hushed tone that he thinks I cannot hear, "I'm sorry she interrupted you, but she's grouchy when she doesn't have something to wash down her pizza. Don't give me that fish eye, I love her and would do anything for her. You know that." Okay, so he is still the sweetest guy ever.

I am nearly done with the slice when he places two glasses of water on the table, and then proceeds to pull two beers from his pocket. His tie is lost, closely followed by the top three buttons on his shirt, his shoes and socks, and his belt. I smirk as he finally settles onto the couch with a sigh and take the piece of pizza he offers me.

We eat in silence while we watch the movie, though Tony appears more interested in the hem of my shorts then what is happening on the screen, and I have to slap it away more then once for wandering a little _too_ high. He grins like a horny teenager when I grab his hand and sit on it.

"What would you do if we got a dog?" I asked trying to get his mind away from where I know it is going. I am still hungry and half of the pizza remains untouched in the box.

"What?" Okay, so maybe not the best distraction. "Ziva, we don't even live together and you want to get a dog?"

"It is not the strangest thing for couples living separately to have a dog," I tried to defend myself, but it was really hard with his hand still tickling my leg.

"Yes, because one of them already has a dog," he countered.

"I mean, you have Kate, and you look kind of ridiculous when you talk to her like she can hear you," now I was just swimming myself deeper, no wait, that doesn't sound right.

"You think it's less weird to talk to a dog?"

"No," I sighed. "It is actually kind of cute when you ask her for advice, especially when you think I cannot hear." His eyes grew wide and I could not help but chuckle. "You do not have to worry, Tony, I am not going anywhere," I whispered before kissing him softly.

"Thank you." He paused before continuing. "You know, I bought her because I felt kind of lonely. I know that's the way I made it for myself, but sometimes I would come home after a rough case and it just felt, so, empty. She became someone to talk to that would listen and not talk back. Not that you do," he quickly added.

"She only gives you the fish eye."

"Yeah," he gave a small smile. "You're here now, but there are still some things that I just need…"

"It is okay, Tony. I understand that you cannot share everything with me. Maybe in time you will, as will I, but right now you can seek comfort in your fish all you want."

"Thanks, and do you really want a dog?"

"Maybe sometime in the future, but that is a conversation for another time."

"I love you," he muttered before kissing me again.

Hunger be damned, we could always finish the cold pizza later.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is very much rated M, I mean, where else could a conversation like this go. And I am sorry if it is confusing, but they are both talking/thinking in this one, Tony's is in regular font and Ziva's is in italics.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

She steals the covers.

_He steals the covers._

I wake up in the middle of the night shivering. And when I roll over I see she's made a cocoon of blankets.

_I open my eyes in the morning and he is wrapped up like a baby in the comforter and all I am left with is the thin sheet. Granted I am not that cold because he is also wrapped around me._

She never did this when we shared a bed in Paris or Berlin.

_I liked it better when he was too scared to get to close to me when we shared a bed while on a case, though he always ended up with his face buried in my hair by morning. Not that I minded, he was warm._

"Ziva," I say as I climb into bed, wait, when did we get to the point of actually _getting_ into bed, and not falling onto it in a lust filled haste. This isn't okay, but anyway, she looked up from her book.

"What?" I run my hand through my hair with uncertainty.

"Can you ah, not steal the covers tonight?"

_I scoffed._

"_Me, steal the covers? I think you mean you."_

"Me! When do I steal the covers?" I knew I was a cover hog sometimes, but I wasn't about to give up this fight so easily. Besides, it was most likely going to end with us on or under those covers, together, anyway.

_"Every morning I wake up and you are snuggled up all comfy in the comforter and all I am left with is the sheet, though you also seem to be incapable of staying on your side of the bed." I was yelling, but smiling, he knew I was not mad at him._

Damn it, I was in love with this woman. And I was correct earlier because in the next moment I was on top of her, mouth against hers after I yanked her tank top over her head. Turned out neither of us was wearing undergarments, obviously we both knew we were going to end up this way.

_My book fell to the floor but I could care less as I helped Tony rid himself of his shirt before beneath the covers. We both reached for each others pants at the same time, our hands colliding in our sudden need for each other. It barely fazed us as we were both naked within seconds. He may say his nickname is sex machine, but most of the time he is a horny teenager, who knows very well what he is doing though._

_"Oh god, Tony," I groaned, my head falling back as he rubbed his half hard cock against me._

_Yeah, defiantly knew what he was doing._

"Yes, Zee-vah," I teased, stilling my movements in favor of just pressing into her. She merely groaned again as her hands searched for something to hold onto. They went from my back to the pillow to the sheets by her waist to the bars of the bed frame to my head, which was when she pulled me down roughly and her lips crashed into mine again.

_One hand stayed where it had found refuge in his hair, firmly holding him where it was, while I let the other trail down his chest until I was able to grasp his now fully hard cock. He groaned, his arms nearly giving out as I worked him in a loose fist._

One second I'm thrusting into her hand and the next I'm buried deep in her body, not that I'm complaining. It was times like these when I knew we were meant for each other.

We understood each other.

_We are perfect for each other._

Nothing can pull us apart.

_We work together as one._

When one falls,

_The other is there to help them back up._

She keeps me grounded.

_He sets me free._

And that's why I love her.

_And that is why I love him._

I can feels her body tensing below me, and her thrusts are beginning to be less in sync with mine. I'm grateful because I don't know how much longer I can hold on for. Her moans are getting louder and I can't wait to see her fall apart, it's the most beautiful and erotic thing I have ever seen.

_His thrusts are getting sloppier and harder and oh so good. I know he can tell I am close, and I can feel that he is near climax, too. I push my hips up, giving him a better angle to drive into me, and we both groan at the wonderful feeling._

"God, Ziva, you're so perfect," he growls in my ear, and all I can do is smile, that part of my brain that controls talking had long since been wiped out.

I give one more push and she gasps a second before I feel her walls contract around me. I paused for a second, just enjoying the feel of her for a second. As she began to calm, I gave a few more hard thrusts before spilling into her with a small grunt of her name. She groaned and held onto me as I came down from my high. I slipped out of her but stayed lying on top of her, not wanting to let go just yet.

_I gently stroked the back of his neck as he relaxed on top of me. As he breathing began to even you his lips began to gently caress my jaw, his tongue darting out everyone and a while to taste my skin. I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around him as I slowly began to drift off to sleep._

_"Am I going to be your blanket tonight?" he whispered, pulling me back to conciseness._

_"Yes. Now go to sleep."_

_"Okay. I love you."_

_"I-" yawn, "-love you, too, Tony."_


	4. Chapter 4

4

She doesn't snore.

Like, she's quiet as a mouse when she sleeps.

I should have known she just did it to annoy me when we were on cases together.

I watched as she slept one morning, chest rising and falling slowly beneath the thin sheet that covers her. I reached over and gently stroked her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open and look over at me.

She smiled sleepily.

"Hi," she mumbled, stretching her arms over her head before rolling onto her side to face me.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, gently pushing a lock of curly hair out of her eyes.

"Wonderful." She smiled before yawning. I pretended to be annoyed by her morning breath, which earned me a slap to the chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I watched as she stood, stretched once more, before making her way to the closet.

"What?" she asked, pulling one of my shirts out of the hamper before walking into the bathroom.

"Why don't you snore?" She stopped, turned to me, and then burst out laughing.

"You, you want to know why I _don't_ snore?" she laughed, clutching at her stomach as she leaned against the doorframe for support.

"Well, yeah," I sat up, a little confused as to why she was laughing. "It's just, you snored every time we shared a room while on the job, but I've noticed that you haven't been snoring since we started sleeping together." I gave a small shrug. Her laughter subsided and she watched me for another second before approaching me, bracing her hands on my shoulders as she stood over me.

"I do not snore when I feel, what is the word… _satisfied_." Oh god. I swear this woman is trying to kill me.

"Wait, but we had sex when we were undercover, and in Paris. You sounded like a drunken sailor when we were undercover, but more like a cat in Paris."

"I did it undercovers just to annoy you," she smiled at my annoyance. "And we did not have sex in Paris, we kissed and _slept _together_, _literally, nothing more. I was happy, not satisfied."

"Fine. Can I satisfy you now?" I smiled up at her, letting my fingers play with the soft skin at her hips.

"No, we have to go to work." She smirked at my sour expression before pecking my lips. She turned around and sashayed over to the bathroom. "We do have time for a quick shower though." That was better then any alarm clock.

{{NCIS}}

"You're late," McGee called as we stepped off the elevator.

"No we're not, we still got a minute left," I countered with a smirk, looking down at Ziva. She rolled her eyes as she lightly slapped me in the stomach.

"It's a minute you'll never get back," Gibbs said as he breezed past us to his desk.

"We got a case?" I asked, just like every other morning.

"Yup, grab your gear." Short and simple, that was our boss.

{{NCIS}}

I awoke suddenly when something hit my foot. We had been going through files, using the floor when our desks became too small, for nearly five hours when apparently we had fallen asleep.

"I'm awake," I gasped, lurching forward and jostling Ziva, who had been using my lap as a pillow.

"What?" she groaned, turning her face into the meat of my side.

"Gibbs says it's time to get up." That was her perfect alarm clock. She sat up so quickly that she came within a centimeter of hitting me in the chin as she quickly got to her feet.

"Sorry, Gibbs, we were, just ah, taking a little break," Ziva tried to explain.

"You should try more sleep and less DiNozzo," he shrugged.

And busted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long, I meant to post this two days ago but I just got a new phone so I don't need my computer to access the web anymore and the wifi at my house is limited and my dad told me to only use my phone but this was on my computer... so yeah. But here it is, I'm sorry these are kind of short, I try to make them long but they just wrap themselves up so nice and neatly sometimes that I feel like it would ruin them if I continued. The next one should be longer but I am also going back to school tomorrow so I will have less time to write, not that I actually listen during class so that's when I write some, but that's usually on paper so then I have to type it up.**

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling, just read.**

* * *

He's a bed hog.

Even in his king sized bed I still feel like I'm sleeping in the twin.

Granted I don't mind the cuddling, there are just some nights when I would rather not feel like I was about to fall off the edge.

"Tony move over," I hissed into the darkness, repositioning my leg before it could fall over the edge again.

"No, I'm comfy," he grunted, pulling me closer by the waist and burying his face in my neck.

"Well I am not," I shot back, sitting up and climbing over Tony and settling down behind his back.

"Hey, that's my side," he whined, turning his head to glare at me.

"Well you are on my side." I wound my arm around him so it was resting on his chest as I made myself comfortable once more. We lay in silence for a minute before Tony moved again.

"I can't sleep like this," he muttered, crawling over me before lying his head down on my chest. I smirked and ran my fingers through his hair a couple times before simply resting it against his head and drifting back to sleep.

{{NCIS}}

I awoke some time later, the digital clock read 3:52. I groaned and rolled over, only to fall off the bed with an unexpected shrike.

"Ziva?" came Tony's tired voice. His face appeared a second later over the edge of the bed, a mixture of sleep and laughter in his eyes.

"You are a freaking bed hog," I snapped, pounding my fist into the ground.

"I'm sorry, Zi, I just like being close to you."

"Well you cannot do that with me on the floor now can you?" I pulled my pillow down to the floor and made myself comfortable on the carpet.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to push you over the edge again. Please," he begged. I pretended to ponder it for a moment, making him suffer, before letting him pull me back into bed.

"I am using you as a pillow though, you never move when I do that."

"I'm not complaining," he chuckled.

{{NCIS}}

We were both in the same position when we opened their eyes the next morning.

"Morning, sunshine," Tony mumbled, pushing my hair out of my face. I gave a tired smile and kissed his chin before burying my face in his chest again, ignoring the hair tickling my nose.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Are you cooking?" my answer was muffled in his chest.

"Ugh, fine," he groaned, lifting me off of him. I rolled onto my back and smirked at him as he padded barefoot out of our bedroom. Wait, _our bedroom,_ this was his bedroom. Mine was twenty blocks away and smelled less like Tony then this one did.

Damn it, this was not freaking me out as much as it should have been.

"Breakfast is ready," Tony yelled a few minutes later. I shook my head to clear it before sliding out of the bed and straightening the OSU shirt I was wearing. I followed Tony's footsteps to the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter as he plated the scrambled eggs he had cooked.

"Tony," I said as he handed me my plate.

"Yes, Sweetcheeks?" he chimed, grabbing two forks before starting in on his meal leaning against the counter across from me.

"Have you thought about moving in together?" He did not even flinch.

"Of course." He stabbed more eggs onto his fork.

"So?" I asked when he did not say anything else.

"So, what?"

"Do you want to move in together?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged and continued eating.

"Does this mean we are officially moving in together?"

"Yes, as long as you promise not to be an apartment hog." I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at him. He pretended to fall over dead for a second before picking up the pen and lobbing it back at me.

This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I am not completely happy with this chapter, but I'm sick of trying to make it perfect and I don't have the time. But I will have the next chapter up probably tomorrow because I typed it first then realized that it would make more sense for this one to come first. I just have to make sure that it goes with this chapter and I don't repeat myself.**

**But enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

She plays music really loud.

Like I was sitting in my car outside of our apartment and I could still hear it. I'm really surprised no one complained.

I really like the sound of that, _our apartment_. We had decided to move there because it's bigger and closer to the Navy Yard, and most of her stuff was already there anyway.

It was Saturday morning when Gibbs called and sent me back to the office for writing a bad report. It was supposed to be our weekend off, so if I didn't go back it wasn't going to get done until Monday, and the stupid lawyers apparently never took a break and they wanted it now. Now that I think about it I don't even know if it was the lawyers that wanted the report, or if Gibbs just wanted to screw with Ziva and me. He hadn't reacted that badly when he found out, well, when he told us he knew. Just the 'keep it out of the office' lecture, which we expected. Maybe the real torture is still to come.

So anyway, I had gone back to the office, leaving Ziva at our apartment to start without me.

Oh yeah, she had convinced me that we should paint it before we move her stuff in. And I had to agree with her, the place was kind of dull, but in my defense I used to not spend much time there.

Plus I knew where painting was going to lead.

It was almost noon by the time I got back to the apartment, report all finished and sent off to the overachieving lawyer, and as I stepped out of the car I was finally able to pinpoint the origin of the obnoxious music.

I shook my head as I quickly ran up the stairs to the third floor, unlocking the door and throwing it open, only to be hit by the blasting vibrations of my surround sound system.

"_Ziva_!" I yelled over the pounding noise, throwing my jacket over the arm of the chair before moving to turn off the music. Less then a second after I hit the power button a knife went wizzing by my ear, making me jump into the wall.

"Hey, it's only me," I exclaimed, my hand pressed to my almost missing ear.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly, stepping out from behind our bedroom door.

This _our_ thing is still strange to me, but it feels so right.

"What's with the ninja reaction, the door was locked-"

"Locks can be picked," she interrupted, though she had a valid point.

"And I called your name."

"I heard something but could not tell it was your voice."

"That's because you had the music up so damn loud." She smiled and stepped up to me, close enough so our chests were brushing against each other's.

"I thought you liked it when I was _wild_, yes?"

"I- I do," I stuttered, why was it always so hard to think when she was this close to me.

"Then if you could please turn the music back on and come help be finish the bedroom that would be great." She gave me one of those smiles and a quick kiss on the cheek before hitting the power button again. I jumped at the sudden lack of quiet before quickly recovering and spinning the volume knob until I could hear myself think once more.

"Why do you like the music so loud?" I asked, steeping into our bedroom and picking up a paint roller, taking the time to appreciate her body in the cut off shorts and tank top she was wearing. I knew what was coming as soon as her arm froze mid roll.

"Most people use loud unpleasing noises as a form of torture, but some find that leaving someone in complete silence is just as bad, if not worse. You are forced to think, there is nothing to distract your mind from the things it can do to itself."

"Ziva," I whispered, walking over and wrapping my free arm around her shoulder.

"I always listened to music loud as a child, not eardrum bursting loud like I do now, but loud enough that between that and other people I was always surrounded by constant noise."

"I'm so sorry," she had to be sick of hearing that from me by now, but I was never going to be okay if she didn't know how much I would care for her in a time of need.

"I do not have to worry about that anymore though," she said, her voice a little more cheerful.

"Why?" I looked down only to see her smiling up at me.

"I am living with you."

Let the paint war begin.


	7. Chapter 7

7

He is distracted very easily.

I knew this before we started dating, but I never really saw it on a personal level, just at work.

We were carrying boxes inside and as I carried a particularly heavy one through the door, I see him sitting on the floor with his nose buried in one of my book.

"Tony!" I snapped.

"Yeah," he did not even look up.

"Get off your ass and help me.

"One sec," he mumbled, still not moving. I gave an agitated huff before moving into the kitchen and sliding the box onto the counter. I wandered back into the living room only to find him still on the floor with the book. I know yelling at him is not going to get us anywhere, so I took a more direct approach. Walking over I plucked the book from his fingers, glancing briefly at the cover before shoving it back into the box and picking the whole thing up.

"Hey, I was reading that," he called after me.

"You can read when we are done," I yelled over my shoulder at him.

"But it was just getting good," he whined, though I could hear him moving around now.

"You had not even finished the first chapter yet."

"I know." And then his footsteps were fading down the hallway. I smiled and slid the book under his pillow, before running after him.

He lasted maybe another twenty minutes before I walked in on him playing with a Chinese puzzle box. I sighed and shook my head before continuing into the bedroom with the box of clothes I was holding.

"This would go much faster if you were actually working, Tony," I said as I emerged into the living room a moment later.

"I'm just taking a break," he said as he tried, and failed, to pull the wooden pieces apart. I smiled and slipped it from his hands, quickly disassembling it before dropping the loose pieces back into his lap.

"Hey, I was doing that," he whined.

"You can still put it back together," I shrugged.

"Can you show me how?" he sounded like a little boy.

"Yes, but later."

"Why do you keep it if you know how to do it?"

"Same reason I keep you around, keeps me entertained." He glares at me before he pushed himself up, grabbing the puzzle pieces as they fell from his lap and throwing them onto the couch.

"What do you mean I'm only here to keep you entertained?" he called at my retreating back as I went into the kitchen. I spun around as he entered and pushed myself up onto the counter.

"Well, I guess you are helpful in other ways," I said, my voice sultry as I stared him down.

"Like what?" He stopped in front of me, with my knees bracketing his hips as he leaned in and brushed his nose against mine.

"Making me lunch." He growled and grabbed my thighs, pulling me to the edge of the counter while nipping lightly at my ear.

"And what would you like for lunch, _Miss Dah-veed_."

"The DiNozzo specialty," I answered without missing a beat. This time he smiled, well, it was more of one of those villainous grins, before pressing his lips firmly to mine. He was gone before I could even react. I turned to watch him gather all the things he would need to make our sandwiches before throwing it all on the griddle and holding the press down on them.

"You excited to be moving in together?" he asked, positioning his body so he could hold the press but still face me.

"You asked me that already, at least twenty times," I said, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

"I know, but I'm excited," he smiled and threw a mini carrot stick at me. I caught it and at it in one bite before continuing.

"I am, too," I returned his smile. I slid off the counter and gave him a quick kiss before going to the fridge for drinks.

"What would you like?" I called from behind the door.

"You," was his smart-assed reply and I couldn't help but smile.

"I meant to drink."

"Just water, please." I pulled the large container of water just as he dumped the two sandwiches onto plates already adorned with the baby carrots.

"Trade ya," he said, taking a glass from me and replacing it with a plate. I smiled again and followed him to the counter stools, though I choose the counter itself as my chair instead. We ate our paninis in silence, with Tony poking my leg every once and a while.

"What are you doing?" I asked, swallowing the last bite of my lunch.

"What?"

"You keep poking my leg," I exclaimed, swatting his hand away as he tried to do it again.

"Sorry, I'm just bored," he shrugged and shoved the last chunk of sandwich into his mouth.

"Then let us get back to work," I suggested, making to slide off the counter, but Tony shocked me when he jumped his chair to the side so he was in front of me. I landed in his lap, heels barely touching the ground as I balanced myself with a hand on his shoulder.

"I had something else in mind," he shot me a cheesy grin while waggling his eyebrows.

"No, we have to finish bringing the boxes up, they are just sitting in the hall downstairs," I tried to deter him, but to no avail.

"You need a key to get in, and besides there's only like three or so boxes left." Now he was tugging impatiently at the hem of my tank top.

"Exactly, so we should finish up and then we can move onto _other_ _things_."

"Please," he begged. Seems I found the one thing that he could never get distracted from.


	8. Chapter 8

8

She still has everything that I ever gave her.

And I mean _everything_, like she even has a folder in her email titled, 'weird things that Tony sent me'.

And the hat that I shot, the one that Gibbs gave her on her first day, I found that while unpacking her boxes of stuff. I had told her the story of how that had happened and apparently she liked it enough that she saw fit to keep it even after Gibbs gave her a new one.

I smiled as I pulled the navy blue cap from the box labeled _personal (keep away from Tony)_, okay so maybe I shouldn't have been unpacking that box, and stood up, making my way to the kitchen where Ziva was putting away various pots and pans. Mine were no longer allowed in the kitchen, 'not durable enough' she said, I kinda want her to light something on fire.

"Look what I found," I announced, swinging the hat around my finger.

"Where did you get that," she asked, a comically horrified look on her face.

"A box," I answered simply.

"Did that box happen to say 'Tony do not touch'?"

"Nope."

"Keep away from Tony?" Damn it.

"Maybe," I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"How do you know that box was not filled with my…womanly things?"

"I've seen your underwear plenty of times, it sitting in a box is no different then sitting on the floor," I shrugged and tossed the hat at her.

"That was not what I was talking about." Now it was my turn to look horrified. She simply smirked and threw the cap onto her head. "That's what I thought. So, why don't you finish in here, and I will go organize my _personal_ things," she said as she brushed by me and headed back into our bedroom. I really hope she didn't expect me to listen to her because without even thinking about it I am following her swaying hips as they disappear into out bedroom. I step through the doorway to find her already sitting cross-legged next to the box, rummaging through it.

"Am I allowed to look with you here?" I asked. Her answer is to throw me a cunning smirk over her shoulder. I quickly made myself comfortable on the floor next to her and reached blindly into the box.

"Why do you have this?" I asked, pulling out a red and orange-stripped tie.

"You do not recognize it mon petit pois?"

"You kept my tie?" my eyebrows reached towards my hairline as I made her reference.

"You just left it lying on the ground," she shrugged and pulled out a jar of various offices supplies, all bent and mangled beyond repair that I realized were probably all the objects she had threatened to kill me with.

"Whose fault was that?" I shot back, looping the thin piece of fabric around her neck and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You seemed very urgent to get out of that suit, yes?" Okay, so she had a point.

"You what I'm urgent to get you into?" that threw her off a little, but she quickly recovered, resorting to her old method of invading my space when she didn't know what else to do.

"What?" her warm breath fanned across my face, still faintly smelling of the mint toothpaste she bushed her teeth with.

"These." I pulled the small pants from the box and dropped them in her lap. She looked down and burst into laughter, clutching her hand and the lederhosen to her chest.

"Tony, there is no way in hell I am putting these on," she said between deep breaths in attempt to control her hysteria.

"Then why'd you keep them?" I tried to sound hurt, but it didn't really work, so I went with the pouty face instead.

"Same reason I kept all these things," her voice back to normal, she gazed at me and without her even telling me I knew why. "Because they remind me of you." Yup, I was right.

"I love you, Ziva," I whispered, pulling her towards me.

"I love you, too," she managed to get in before our lips were pressed together. We parted again a second later, leaning back slowly as the world came into focus again.

"Is there anything you didn't keep?" I asked, going back to rooting through the box.

"The condoms we have used." I made a disgusted face at her before realizing something.

"We've never used a condom, you said you were on the pill."

"Yes, about that. I ran out while we were working that really long case last week, so I missed two days because I was unable to get more."

"Ziva, what are you saying?" I couldn't tell if what I was felling was worry or excitement, we hadn't exactly gotten to this conversation yet, we only just barely moved in together for god's sake.

"Tony, I think I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I knew I was going to regret this story the minute I opened a new doc. But I'm still trying to figure out how many chapters I want to do, probably somewhere around twenty (eleven more after this) ideas/ desires of what you want to see are welcomed.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Five minutes left.

He is impatient.

He is the wear a whole in the floor impatient. I was like that when my period decided not to show up. It was only five days late but I just had a feeling.

But he is still the one who is impatient now. And he is not even the one who might be pregnant. Yes he will still have to help care for them, but he does not have to lug the little beast around inside of him for nine months. Sorry, that was not nice to my possible child.

It had barely been thirty seconds since I exited the bathroom and set the timer on my phone and he was already pacing, asking how much time was left.

"Relax, Tony, what is the saying? a watched pot never broils?"

"Boils, broil is something you do in the oven," he corrected me but does not stop his pacing.

"Please, Tony, just come and sit," I pled, patting the spot on the couch next to me. He reluctantly shuffled over to the couch and fell down onto it, head resting in my lap and one hand gently drawing small patterns on the inside of my knee.

Four minutes left.

"What are we going to do?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"With what? I asked, not fully sure what he was talking about.

"If you're pregnant," he exclaimed, kissing my leg softly.

"Raise it," I am confused as to why he does not understand this.

"So you want to keep it?"

"Of course," it is my turn to be astounded. "Why, do you not?"

"No, yes? no wait. I mean, yes, I want to keep it, if you do. I was just thinking, we've only been together together for about three months now, and we only just moved in together, are we really ready for a child?" He paused and rolled onto his back so he could stare up at me with those big green eyes of his. He had a valid point. Would we be able to take care of child? The only reason we might be having a kid is because we were stuck at work for four days straight. The tension was high, the suspect was MIA, and we needed to clear our heads for a second. Now look where we were.

"What would we do?" I whispered, suddenly feeling tense about the situation.

"Adoption?" I immediately shook my head.

"I do not want a stranger to take better care of my child then I could." We fell silent again.

Three minutes left.

"Jimmy and Breena are still searching for a child," he tried. Our eyes met and we both shook our heads at the same time. They were great, but I did not want my child growing up in an environment like that. I knew how I wanted to raise a child, no one could replicate that, nor did I want anyone too.

"Adoption is out of the question," I tell him firmly. He nodded and I know he never really liked the idea either.

We become wrapped up in silence again and I began running my fingers though his hair. I am not quite sure who I am trying to calm more with it.

Two minutes left.

It feels like hours have past. Tony kept picking up the phone every few seconds and checking the time, sighing, then put it back down. I chuckled and swatted his hand the next time he tried to check.

"A watched pot never _boils_," I snapped. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

One minute left.

"Just promise me one thing," I mutter as the final sixty second tick away.

"Anything," he whispers, sitting up and taking my hands in his, lacing our fingers together.

"What ever the weird little stick things say, promise that you will never leave me, or us, if there is a little person in me."

"Ziva, you are the most important thing to me. If I leave you, it's because I got shot, or blown up, trying to protect you. If I leave you, it's because I have no other choice."

"I know," I smile and gently leaned forward to kiss him.

"Then why'd you ask?" he asked as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I just wanted to hear it."

Ten.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

Nine.

We both seem to lift our eyelids at the same time.

Eight.

I cannot help but smile as we stared into each others eyes.

Seven.

"What ever happens," he whispered.

Six.

"I'll always be here."

Five.

"At to levad."

Four.

"Ani ohev otach."

Three.

"I love you," he repeated.

Two.

I capture his lips before he could say anything else, though I do not think he was about to.

One.

The timer went off but neither of us moved right away.

"You should go check," he mumbled against her lips.

"Why me," I feigned annoyance but got up anyway.

"Because you're the one who peed on the thing," he called as I walked down the hall.

"Tony."

"What?" I could hear his footsteps coming down the hall seconds before he appeared in the doorway. "Are we going to be parents?" I felt my lip slip between my teeth as built up the courage to answer him.

Finally, I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

10

**A/N: sorry it's been so long but I was on break and my computer broke. I'm halfway done with the next chapter though but at the moment I am using one of the school computers, and the keyboard is a super piece of shit so sorry for any mistakes that I don't catch.**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

She can't stop smiling.

And I love it.

Until Gibbs noticed, but I'll get to that later.

"It's positive," I gasped. She nodded again and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her waist, picking her up and swinging her around. "We're going to be parents," I muttered into her hair as I set her down. All she did was nod.

"Gibbs is going to kill us," I continued after a second of silence.

"I do not care about that right now," she leaned back and gave my chest a light slap. "We are going to be parents."

"I know." I picked her up again, this time pressing my lips to hers as I swung her around. She was giggling and smiling broadly by the time I set her down again.

"I never actually thought this day would happen, especially not with you."

"Well it did, and you're going to have to get over it because as I said earlier, I'm not going anywhere." Her smile grew wider, but was suddenly broken when my phone started ringing on the counter, playing the batman theme song.

"Damn, forgot we were on call," I grumbled, sliding across the hard wood floor to answer it. "_We got a case, Boss_?" Ziva brushed by me on her way to the bedroom, she didn't need to have a pointless conversation to know it was time to go.

"_No, DiNozzo, I'm calling to ask how your day is going_." I just shook my head.

"_Well, our day is going great-"_

"_I don't care. McGee will send you the address_."

"_We just have to get dressed, we'll be there in an ho- and you already hung up_." I sighed and tossed the phone back onto the counter before tugging my t-shirt over my head as I walked down the hall.

"Tony," Ziva snapped as I stepped into the shower behind her. "We do not have time for this."

"We also don't have time for two separate showers, plus all that womanly stuff you have to do-"

"There are men who care about how they look too."

"And I wasn't planning on doing anything other then shower. I might help you a little bit, but other then that…" I trailed off as I ran my hands up her body, grabbing the soap to make it look like I actually cared about getting clean.

"Uhh, fine," she sighed and turned her back to me as she raised her arms over her head. She held them in the air for a second before dropping them back to rest on my head, fingers gently combing my hair as my hands explored her body freely.

"Just think," I whispered, bending slightly so my lips were right beside her ear. "In a few months you're going to have a little human growing inside of you."

"Mmm," she hummed, dropping her head back against my chest. "Technically there already is, otherwise that test would have come up negative."

"Gibbs is really going to kill us," I snickered, biting gently on her ear lobe.

"No, he is going to kill _you_ for getting me pregnant," she corrected, moving away from me and grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

"Hey, I'm not the one who didn't take their pill," I shot back, though she was still smiling, so I kept pestering her.

"They really should start making birth control for men," she mumbled, lathering the soap into my hair, apparently I was going to smell like her again today. Maybe that's how Gibbs figured it out.

"Um, no thanks," I grumbled, rinsing the soap out of my hair before shutting off the water and stepping out onto the bathmat. "Come on, we're going to be late." I threw a towel at her.

She was still smiling like a fool when we climbed into the car twenty minutes later.

"Will you stop it, Gibbs is going to know something is up," I gave her leg a little push as I waited for the light to turn green.

"Hey you almost told him on the phone this morning," she shot back, jumping as I swerved around a car that was going to slow for my liking, wow I'm spending too much time with Ziva behind the wheel.

"I was not, and did you just get scared by my driving?"

"I have more then myself to look after now," was her excuse as her hand came to rest on her stomach.

"If I had known that's what it would take to make you stop driving so crazy I should have gotten you pregnant years ago." That earned me a hard punch to the shoulder.

She was still smiling.

I killed the engine and we climbed out of the car, making our way to the taped off house. I desperately wanted to wrap my arm around Ziva and pull her closer to me, but that would be unprofessional and I could see Gibbs was already staring us down for being late.

"Sorry, Boss, Ziva was yelling at my driving," I said, grabbing a gear box from the back of the van.

"Were you going too slow?" McGee asked, poking his head up from behind a bush.

"No the guy in front of me was," I corrected, slapping my hat onto my head as I made my way over to McGee with a camera.

"Wait, Ziva yelled at you for going too fast?" McGee's eyebrows disappeared into his hat as he stopped in his work around the body.

"When did you find out?" We all looked at Gibbs when he spoke. I checked out Ziva in my peripheral vision, sad to see the beautiful smile that had graced her face all morning was gone.

"What?" her voice cracked as she tried and failed to play it cool. Gibbs didn't say anything, just continued to look back and forth between the two of us.

"You are going to be a grandpa, Gibbs," Ziva finally broke and I couldn't help but shrug sheepishly at our boss.


	11. Chapter 11

11

**A/N: JK, my computer's not broken anymore. Sorry this took so long, but I have a huge project due in two days and I have been working working on that everyday since we got back to school two weeks ago. Writing for fun has fallen to the back burner for now, curse of junior year.**

* * *

He truly was scared of Gibbs.

Emphasis on the word _was_.

"What do you mean, I'm going to be a grandfather?" I watched Tony out of the corner of my eye as his expression changed over a mater of seconds under our boss's intent stare. 'The Gibbs look' as Tony liked to call it.

At first he looked like a little boy who had been caught with his foot in the candy jar, no wait, oh I don't care.

Then he had the same expression as a teenager who had just crashed his father's car.

But less then a second later something must of snapped into place within that crazy head of his because he looked like he did in interrogation, all confident and scary and hot and I did not just say that.

"You know what, Gibbs," Tony's oddly assertive voice cut through the silence as he stepped towards us. "I love Ziva, and I might not of been completely on purpose, but we are starting a family. And your blessing would be nice, but we are going forward with this whether you like it or not, mostly because she's already pregnant. I love her, and frankly this is one the of the three things that I've been thinking about for years now and it's finally happening, and there is no way you are ruining it." He paused, breathing slightly heavy, his gaze never leaving Gibbs.

"You done?" Not quite sure why I thought we would get more out of him.

"No, one more thing," he paused and turned to me. "Ziva David," he got down on one knee in front of me as his hand disappeared into his pocket and I completely forgot that we were at a crime scene right now and people were probably taking pictures of us right now, and I am shamed to say that I reacted in the way that you would expect every girl too, with a small squeak as my hands flew to cover my mouth, "will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" All I could do was stare at the shiny ring he held in front of me. My gaze flicked to our boss briefly, catching the fleeting grin that graced his face for a brief second before his expression went back to it's usual scowl-like-ness. I took that as his approval.

"Yes, of course," I choked out through my tears of joy. His smile was bright enough to light up Gibbs' basement.

"I love you so much, Ziva," he had tears streaming down his face too as he slipped the ring onto my finger before pulling me in to a sweet, loving kiss. We probably would have never stopped, except Gibbs was suddenly overcome with a coughing fit and I could hear some of the plastic neckers beginning to tiger call at us. Wait, that doesn't sound right at all. Whatever, I was way to happy to care.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to get back to work," Gibbs was doing a horrible job of hiding his smile, and McGee was not even trying.

"Of course, Boss," we both said at the same time, glancing at each other one last time before he let my hand slip from his so we could gather our things up and return to our work.

The morning went by normally, with a few extra stolen glances, and I was thankful that we were inside away from gawking eyes because we did take a little break at one point. I _swear_ it was just a few kisses, nothing more. I may have amounted to more but we jumped apart suddenly when a pair of all to familiar footsteps came clomping down the hallway.

"Hi Gibbs," Tony said nonchalantly, pretending that he was getting in position to take some pictures of the victims nightstand.

"Ziver," he jerked his head towards the door as signal for me to leave, not acknowledging Tony's greeting. I gave him a small _good luck_ smile before joining McGee in the main hall.

"Hey," he said, giving me a slight nod before going back to photographing the body. I opened my mouth to say something when Ducky and Palmer suddenly came bustling inside carrying a gurney and their other weird ME stuff.

"...And, as I predicted," Ducky continued his story, Palmer listening intently as they maneuvered the gurney next to the body, "he lost everything."

"That's horrible, Doctor. What did he do then?" Palmer seemed genuinely concerned for this man from his mentor's past, but he still was not getting my child, we would figure this out.

"Well, he did what any man would do, he got drunk and then got the hell out of there. My, my," the doctor quickly shifted his attention from his story to the bloody body. "What have you done to deserve this?"

"Slept with someone else's wife," McGee answered simply.

"Oh, and where is she?"

"Over here," I nodded my head towards the kitchen. "Looks like she was going for a weapon when he came up behind her. GSW to the back."

"Well it seems as if I am not even needed," Ducky chuckled, heading into the kitchen to take a look while McGee and Palmer loaded the half naked man onto the gurney. "How do you know they were having an affair," he called back out to us. I came to lean against the door frame as he began gently prodding the young woman's wound.

"Her husband is the one who called it in. I have the feeling he is going to be pleading insanity. Claims he does not remember anything."

"Don't they all. Where is Gibbs?"

"In the bedroom with Tony." I realized how weird that sounded as soon as it left my mouth, and obviously Ducky did too because he raised his eyebrows at me.

"And what do they happen to be doing in there?"

"Being lectured for getting his partner pregnant." It took him a second before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Congratulations my dear, I give you a hug but," he waved his blood spotted gloves. "How far along are you?"

"I think about three weeks, we only found out this morning. I was planning on making an appointment later this afternoon."

"Well, good for you, give Tony my best."

"Give it to him yourself, Duc, what do we got," Gibbs muttered walking up behind us, closely followed by Tony.

"Hi," I muttered, reaching out and gently my fiancé's hand.

"Is that a ring I spy, too," Ducky's voice made us both jump.

"Yeah," Tony mumbled, not looking away from me. And the smiles were returning.


End file.
